un dia
by yami-anna
Summary: un estreno en fan fiction


Un día

Abrió los ojos dolorosamente, la luz de sol entraba por la ventana que daba al escritorio, tan fuerte que el joven quedo ciego por unos minutos, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban. Pensó. Hoy era primero de agosto. Hoy se reuniría con los muchachos, luego iría a caminar con su hermano mayor, comerían un helado cada uno y terminarían en casa de papa para que se quedara a dormir con su hermano y su padre, todo como cada año… como cada año.

El joven se levanto perezosamente de su cama. Su madre habia salido temprano como todos los días y le habia dejado una notita pegada en la nevera con un imán en forma de fruta. Miro e reloj, aun tenia tiempo, como sentía el estomago lleno, fue directo al baño. El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, mientras el dorado cabello se le habia pegado al cráneo dándole un aspecto extraño, su rostro reflejaba lejanía… el vapor le nublo la visión, el joven no estaba allí. La verdad, aunque estaba pensativo, no conocía la razón, tal vez era la rutina, tal vez no era nada, tal vez era todo. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuarenta minutos mas tarde caminaba hacia Hikari Gaoka, no tardaría en llegar desde Odiaba hasta la pequeña zona verde en donde solían reunirse desde hace años, el viento le revolvió los pensamientos, llevándose unos cuantos con el y trayéndole otros. Desde aquel sitio podía contemplase el mar, mientras bajaba por los escasos escalones, observaba perdidamente la línea del horizonte, en donde el cielo y el mar se mezclaban, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Aun faltaban cerca de dos horas para que llegaran los muchachos, el sol estaba agradable, como cuando no esta ni muy fuerte, pero logra calentarte la espalda fácilmente y además, el césped pedía a gritos que se acostara sobre el. El joven acepto la oferta y al poco rato se vio echado tranquilamente mirando al cielo totalmente despistado. El azul de aquel lejano paraíso parecía llamarlo…

-esta hermoso el cielo hoy, verdad?

El joven no tuvo que voltear a ver a la persona que se habia recostado a su lado, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía tan dulce voz

El: aun falta mucho para que los muchachos lleguen… -el joven hablo con la voz muy calmada, en el fondo, era porque siempre habia sentido una gran paz cuando estaba cerca de ella, de la amiga de su infancia y de su madurez-

Ella: si, pero, hoy preferí llegar mas temprano, quería pensar un poco. Y tú que haces aquí tan temprano? – se intereso ella. El suspiro-

El: es que… - hablo después de un largo rato- estoy cansado…… cansado de todo

El joven se levanto y fue hacia la barandilla que hacia la veces de balcón. La chica le siguió, jamás lo habia visto así, era de el, estar siempre muy alegre y con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. Ella, sin pararse a pensarlo, se movió y casi sin que el se diera cuenta, le paso ambos brazos por el cuello de lado, el la miro por un segundo, luego correspondió volteándose para quedar frente a ella y le correspondió el abrazo por la cintura. Unos minutos después se separaron un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarse. La chica se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia su amigo, cediendo un poco a lo que sentía, empezó a acercar su rostro "peligrosamente" hacia el del joven, quien le correspondió, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Unas risas interrumpieron el mágico momento, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y abrieron los ojos, consientes de que sus amigos no tardarían en aparecer por la escalerilla. Se observaron mutuamente unos segundos y separaron sus rostros.

: Kari, T.k.! – saludo el alegre hermano de la chica de cabello castaño. Ella miro a su oportuno hermano y luego miro al joven al cual estaba abrazada, le soltó y fue a saludar a los demás. T.k. se volteo hacia el mar y suspiro pesadamente antes de seguir a la chica a saludar a sus amigos, resignado a la rutina, necesitaba estar solo!

Los muchachos se sentaron formando un círculo, muy contentos todos ellos, charlaban muy animados, contándose sus cosas, algunas veces intercalaban comentarios como esos de "como la vez de Seadramon, recuerdas Tai?". T.k. miraba a unos y a otros, sin embargo, no habia intercambiado palabras con nadie, exceptuando algunos monosílabos. El chico se quedo en silencio, estaba tan perdido que no oía nada de lo que decían, tan solo ruidos, como miles de voces hablando al tiempo. Una mano lo sacudió fuertemente, haciendo que volviera en si lo suficiente como para decir que no al ofrecimiento de panecillos por parte de Yolei. El muchacho volvió a estar pensativo, consiente, pero algo ido, escuchaba sin prestar atención a sus amigos y de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Matt corrió tras el y lo agarro fuertemente de ambos brazos, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación por su hermano menor.

Matt: T.k., estas bien?

El joven rubio le pidió que lo soltara y se fue, no sin antes asegurarle a su hermano mayor que todo estaba en orden, el solamente necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo en compañía. Finalmente le dejaron ir.

T.k. camino hacia lo que considero un buen escondite, el edificio de la televisora Fuji (?). Entro y después de un rato se descubrió sentado en un extraño sitio, estaba sentado en el borde de lo que parecía un corredor entre dos edificios, sobre el vació, al fondo, muy pequeños, podían verse las personas que andaban en su ir y venir diario, T.k. tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, a veces no se entendía el mismo… la sensación de vértigo le hacia sentirse vivo, además el viento golpeaba sabrosamente a su rostro.

La chica de cabellos castaños llego corriendo hasta el mirador del edifico Fuji, todos los años le gustaba ir a ese sitio, pues allí habia vivido sus primeros minutos como elegida, allí habia conocido a Gatomon, allí habia conocido a los que ahora, eran los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiese desear. Mirando la ciudad, pensó por un momento en lo que habia pasado con T.k. hace unas horas, estuvo tan cerca de besarlo… en una observación general le vio, estaba sentado al borde de un cuasi corredor entre la parte nueva y la parte vieja de la televisora, el rostro del joven expresaba una… como decirlo, perdida, el estaba perdido. Fue hacia el

Kari: mira que casualidad, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos

T.k.: será que el destino quiere que te quedes a mi lado? –pregunto logrando que la chica se sonrojara

Kari: y porque estas aquí? – dijo trepándose para quedar al lado de el-

T.k.: la verdad no se… es solo que desde hace unos días ya… - otros suspiro del chico, parecía que hoy no hacia mas que suspirar- estoy viviendo en una monotonía asfixiante… con todo guardado y…

Kari: pues aprovecha a tu vieja amiga y dile lo que te guardas, a lo mejor y te sirve

T.k.: es que no se como decirles a todos que quiero que me dejen solo, no se como decirte que te amo, no se como pedirle a mi mama mas tiempo, no se como… - dándose cuenta de sus palabras se detuvo vertiginosamente-

Kari: si, lo se, a veces te asfixia el no ver cosas diferente de vez en cuando

El joven pensó que tal vez ella no le habia oído. Después de un rato de conversación, los chicos se bajaron, el la ayudo y justo cuando ella caía, quedaron muy cerca, se miraron un segundo todos sonrojados y se separaron

T.k.: vamos, te llevo a tu casa. – sugirió el rubio-

Kari: a mi casa, no, no quiero ir allí, podríamos ir a la tuya, solo por hoy?

El chico acepto. Cuando llegaron a la casa de el, se sentaron en la cama de el... ambos se dieron cuenta de que por mas amigos que eran, jamás se habían sentado antes en la cama del otro, juntos…

Kari: te sientes mejor? – dijo ella cortando el cómodo silencio

T.k.: algo… solo me hace falta una cosa

Kari: que cosa?

T.k.: saber si me oíste o no

Kari: que tuve que oir?

T.k. : que te amo

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro y así, pasaron un buen rato.

Kari: bueno, será mejor que valla a casa

T.k.: te acompaño, esta oscureciendo

Los jóvenes iniciaron el camino que a decir verdad no era largo, pero, al paso que iban no llegarían nunca. El edificio de Kari se vislumbro después de un buen rato, ambos, continuaban en silencio. Subieron al ascensor y terminaron en la puerta de la casa de ella. Kari saco las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar, abrazo a T.k. por el cuello… y lo beso en los labios, el chico correspondió acompasando su boca con la de ella y luego cuando el aire ya hacia falta, se separaron y ella le dijo al oído "si te oí y yo también te amo", lo soltó, entro y cerro la puerta dejando al rubio fuera.

: Y tu donde estabas, ya me tenias preocupado! – Grito una voz-

T.k.: hola hermano – respondió con una sonrisa-

Matt: eh? Estas bien, hace unas horas estabas totalmente ido –pregunto sinceramente preocupado por su hermano

T.k.: es que… esperaba a mi destino con impaciencia

Matt: así, y que te trajo el destino?

Los dos rubios empezaron a caminar, mientras el menor le contaba a su hermano como, su destino, le habia alcanzado, mientras estaba acostado esta mañana sobre el césped.

hola. me acabo de estrenar en fanfiction y me encantaria que me dejaran comentarios y toda la cosa. en fin, espero que les guste y que me dejen crecer como escritora. pronto publicare mas


End file.
